


Mikan oranges

by Eepsie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Ha dense hajime, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepsie/pseuds/Eepsie
Summary: Mikan translates to Mandarin oranges. Hajime with his Mikans.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Mikan oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDK_Persona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK_Persona/gifts).



Hajime was bored. _Damn the Izuru inside him._ After gaining skills and Talent of the ultimate hope, began losing interest in his old hobbies and such. 

_Now he was bored in class._ Chisa was energetic,yes, but he already knows this stuff. She suprises him from time to time with her antics but the excitement has died down on him. His class had their own "times" but sometimes they become predictable. Now,is just one of those days where they are normal(surprising to call them that,he knows)He raise his head from his desk to look to his right to see the familiar nurse with a bandaid on her cheek. 

_Tsumiki......_

Hajime realized he was staring and turned the opposite way. _Unfortunately,the nurse caught him staring. Normally, staring makes her feel uncomfortable but from Hajime brings her different emotions._

The bell finally ringed and class was dismissed. One thing to note about the main course's hallways after the bell rings is that it is quite.....chaotic. Yeah,they have a hall monitor but nobody listens to him hardly.(Hajime kinda feels bad for the guy just saying)

He walks to the cafeteria(without getting pummeled over thank god). Teruteru was serving as usual and was very "social". Hajime felt shivers down his spine but he had to face the music.

"I just want Ramen."

"R-R-RAMEN?! Is that all you want, I mean this hands were made to do anything and by anything I mean anything~"

Hajime already felt uncomfortable when he saw a nosebleed come from his nose. He expected this,he's always does but sadly if he wants some food he has to ask. 

_Can't you just make it?_

Oh shit, he forgot Izuru was there. He was silent today, oddly.

_I mean I would but after today, I kinda feel tired._

_You barely did anything?_

_Yes but I'm still tired from the things I HAVE done._

_Strange......_

Hajime saw the chibi chelf go to work and made the ramen. After it was done, Hajime asked his favorite.

_His face sadden when he heard the news._

"Sorry sexy thang but our stock of orange juice is low and gone.", He got out a random comb and started to comb his hair that looks oddly similar to the biker leader guy. This was a truly a sad day for Hajime, he can't get milk because he hates the taste of white amd strawberry. Chocolate is ok? BUT STILL! OUT OF ORANGE JUICE? WHO ELSE BESIDES HIM BE DRINKING IT???

_It's not the end of the world,Hajime._

_It is to me._

_You're being overdramatic._

_Y-you just don't understand._

_Mhm, yeah let's call it that._

Hajime was about to pop a vessel. He sat near the nearest table possible which consist of Mahiru,Hiyoko and Ibuki.

"Ooooo~Hajime the ultimate hope chose our table today! Ibuki thinks this is a wonderful member of her groupe!" 

Hiyoko noticed he didn't have the signature drink and took that opportunity to make a mockery out of it.

"Looks like hope boy don't have his favorite drink boo boo now he is gloom. HILARIOUS, the ultimate hope tasted despair." Saionji laughed behind her hand and Mahiru was the first(as always) to come at her for her talking.

"HIYOKO-"

"God I'm thirsty for Mikan"

The table took a sudden silence once the brunette said that. He said it so casually and not even caring that there were three other people at this table,of course he was taking about the orange juice but they didn't take it as that. Ibuki dropped her spoon that had her food on it. Hiyoko was in a state of shock before howling out of laughter. 

"JEEZ! TYPICAL OF MAN TO JUST BE LIKE THIS. LOOK IF YOU'RE FEELING.....sexual feelings then please FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO HANDLE IT....AND U BETTER NOT USE TSUMIKI FOR IT!". Mahiru's mom instincts kicked in and talk down to Hajime like he was her kid that did a bad thing.

"WHA WHA WHA HUH?! HAJIME HAS A THING FOR MIKAN?! Ibuki is quite shocked indeed but Ibuki is not at the same time. Ibuki sees how he looks at her in class especially when they sit so close together.", All this was when Hajime finally came back to reality.

"huh?" Was all he can say.

"WHAT DON'T ASK STUPID. YOU SAID WHAT YOU SAID HAJIME"

It took Hajime a while to process what she is talking about.

"All I said was that I was thirsty for Mikan."

"Say that again but slower.", Mahiru was still mad but calmed down a bit. Working with a dense Hajime can be the worst Hajime to her opinion.

Hajime went back to his brain to process it and finally realized what he said.

_I-I said that out loud?!_

He quickly went to try to reassure them.

"N-no I meant Mikan as in the orange juice not OUR MIKAN.

I mean not to say I'm not thirsty for her 

But not in that way

But what way?

The way I'm talking about is in a platonic way of speaking

Yeah, I that's it...that definetly is it.

I was talking about the orange juice Mikan."

_Just shut up...you can clearly see their brains can't comprehend or listen to what you say._

He did agree with Izuru that he needed to shut up because their faces wasn't making this any better also with how they keep pestering him about it(well Ibuki and Hiyoko) His ramblings was making this worse. God DAMMIT his ramblings! 

Knowing Hiyoko, he could already predict that she will tease or tell the timid nurse about the events. His hand went to his face to hide his embarrassment. Now he is worried about seeing Mikan's reaction to what he just said. 

"So did you guys did it or....?" Ibuki asks out of nowhere of the weird silence.

"IBUKI!!"

Mahiru and Hajime shouted in the same time. Mahiru out of being annoyed and Hajime because like why that question? 

"I definetly should have recorded that. Hahaha the pig-face is so useless that she is named after oranges. I love it, this brought me a good laugh!". Hiyoko continued her laughter close to out of breath.

Wait a minute....

_IZURU WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING????-H_

_Seeing you being dense oddly brings me some satisfaction._

.....I hate you

Ibuki kindly handed him her orange juice in exchange for biting him which he RIGHTFULLY DECLINED. He wasn't ready now or ever to see how sharp those teeth of hers are. 

The rest of lunch was full of Mahiru being the mom to the children of Hiyoko and Ibuki teasing an embarrassment Hajime.

* * *

"Oi, Rock face!" 

"H-HUH?!"

"Just so you know, Hajime likes you back too! Hehehe I can't wait to see how ugly you two kids be.", as predictable and as Hajime/Izuru stated that Hiyoko will likely tell Tsumiki about this then right they were. 

"W-what but you didn't tell hi-m right?" She suddenly got serious with her eyes blank. She glared at Saiyonji who shooken up a bit by her abrupt change in behaviour.

"PFFT nah, he just showed us he did but you were too lazy being utter shit to see it."

"W-WHA"

"He says he was thirsty for you like the pervert he was.", Tsumiki didn't hear the last part by feeling happiness that her crush?! THE ONE THAT BEEN NICE TO HER AND JUST HER LUCK, SITS BESIDES HER just say HE WAS THIRSTY FOR HER AND ONLY HER?! So this is love. She felt her heart beating as she block out of what else the banana hair short girl had to say. 

"Did your ears go static or something?"

"H-huh? Oh no no no!"

"As I was saying, you like Hajime and he likes you back. You two will make the perfect hideous couple. H-heh?!"

Suddenly she was attacked by a hug by Tsumiki.

"Oi WTF PIG-BARF?!" Hiyoko admit she was feeling red at the face by the hug and knew she couldn't fight against the strength of the other which hightens her insecurity.

"THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU", Mikan was just repeating thank you and thank yous to Saionji.

"I-if it weren't for you, I-i probably would've known about this so P-please THANK YOU!!!"

Hiyoko's irises were shaking like worms. She just told her to see her feel embarassed about it since this was her crush not her to feel HAPPY ABOUT IT??

Tsumiki heard the bell ring and dismissed herself from Hiyoko with a bye. Hiyoko just stood there. She couldn't process what had just happen. 

_What the fuck did she just do?_

°°°°°°°

The whole class knows about the fiasco thanks to Mahiru's big mouth. Ibuki stayed silent thanks to Hajime politely asking her and his arm still has that bite mark from it. 

Now he's the ultimate hope and the ultimate of 'one getting teased'. Tsumiki looks at him with a love dazed look and heart eyes?? The events certainly change of how the class views him now. Soon Tsumiki finally got the confidence to confessed to him after all that and he accepted it. Now that fiasco caused them to be together now. All thanks to Hiyoko.

Hiyoko was happy that Mikan got the man she wanted and wasn't a crucial reminder of 'old Hiyoko'. She just scared when she sees the nurse thanking her and smiling at her. Even go as far as not fear Hiyoko. This change made Hiyoko feel weird, did she do a good thing? Regardless, it changed her relationship with the nurse from this point on to the future.

"IBUKI DEFINETLY THINK THEY EXERCISE NOW!!" Ibuki exclaimed it out of nowhere when they ate lunch yet again.

Souda was here this time. Which makes this worse.

"S-SO YOU'RE MEANING TO TELL ME- THEY DID IT?!"

Everyone didn't knew it yet but Mahiru knew what Ibuki meant by "exercising" but with a mind like Souda's can easily mark the spot of what it means.

"IBUKI!!!"


End file.
